


【锤基】毒藤与火光 画家基/模特锤 NC-17

by FuchenX



Series: 锤基pwp [1]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchenX/pseuds/FuchenX
Summary: 年龄差注意⚠️一点点daddy kink桃子&颜料play
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 锤基pwp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743667
Kudos: 3





	【锤基】毒藤与火光 画家基/模特锤 NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄差注意⚠️一点点daddy kink  
> 桃子&颜料play

［一］

Loki很烦闷地拉开画室的窗帘，今天约定好的模特又迟到了，这次是一个新来的，但是Loki不喜欢等人，加上今天天气依然燥热，惹得Loki心情更加烦闷。

他听着风扇吱吱呀呀有气无力的转着，一边看着墙上的钟，晚了一个小时了，他想，如果这个叫做Thor的模特还不来，他真的可能在这么热的天气当场发飙。

“不好意思，Loki先生，路上非常堵……”Loki听到门口传来的声音，正想愤怒的别过头去忍不住破口大骂，但是却被门口这个男人给吓到了。

虽然他也确实表明了他要招的是有肌肉的男模，他想要画一套北欧古神的油画很久了，但是始终没有找到身材合适的。加上他强烈的完美主义强迫症，这次来的这个他本来也不抱任何希望，但是这个想法在他转过头的一瞬间就被冲散了。

眼前这个人，简直完美。

Loki没有意识到自己竟然咽了一下口水。“好的……没事，天很热，过来喝点水吧……”他本以为自己会生气的，却没想到竟然结结巴巴的说了这些。

那个叫Thor的男人不只是身材不错得让Loki觉得眼晕，他还有一个与他金色的头发相匹配的络腮胡，与阳光下短发一样闪着亮光，非常好看。Loki偷偷用眼角瞥着这人，原来这人并不年轻，至少40，比自己大二十岁，来自成熟男人的气息扑面而来，惹得Loki心神不宁。

虽然他知道自己对于年纪大一些的模特总是有一些自己不太理解的偏好，但是Loki一直以职业素养催眠自己，让自己觉得年纪大一些的人，更能画出他们那些阅历的沉淀。但是今天这位Thor的出现，让Loki对自己的反应疑惑了。他应该像现在这样对自己的模特产生心跳加速的反应吗！

Thor喝完了那一大杯水，看见Loki竟然在直勾勾地看着他，自觉有些奇怪，于是他开口道：“Loki先生，我要怎样摆着姿势呢？要我站在哪里？”Loki被他一问才回过神来，他仿佛觉得眼前这个男人就是他心中的北欧雷神，而他竟然被他上上下下的喉结给吸引住了。于是他连忙避开Thor的眼神，眼神躲躲闪闪地说道：“就站在那个红色的布前面好了，不，没有什么特定的姿势，对，就站那就好。”然后心里却开始回味刚刚Thor说话的声音，那个声音低沉又富有磁性，听得Loki脑子里又是一阵嗡鸣。

Loki拿起笔，像是在催眠自己一样，好好画画，不要想什么乱七八糟的，好不容易找到一个好模特，不要放过机会……

“不要放过什么？”Thor听到他不清不楚的喃喃，问道。Loki一惊，连忙说道没什么没什么，但是自己的脸却红了一半。不要放过你啊，Loki想到，但是一瞬间反应过来自己在想什么的时候，Loki整个脸都红透了，于是他一下子躲在了画布的后面。幸好被画布挡住了，Loki想，幸好他没看到。

夏日的燥热让本来平平常常的沉默变得难以忍受起来。

而Loki满脑子都是一些之前他从来没有对男人想过的念头。

一个小时的煎熬终于过去了，Lunch？Loki问道。他本来想着只是礼貌性的问一下，没想到Thor竟然一口答应了。

你干嘛要答应我，你不知道你的存在对我来说就是一种煎熬吗？

［二］

Loki看着Thor用餐巾擦干净了他金黄的胡须，这顿饭就是随便打发了一下，但是Loki的眼神就没有离开过Thor的脸，他的胡子、他摄人心魄的蓝色眼睛、还有他的喉咙。

天哪，真的好想凑近去体会他喉咙的味道。Loki用了一个小时，终于接受了自己对眼前这个人的各种不恰当的想法，之前他始终认为这只是对于美好身材的向往而已。他看见Thor拿起了一个桃子，中指在桃子的缝隙中来回摩挲。Loki发现他竟然开始嫉妒一个桃子了。如果你抚摸的是我。

天哪，如果你抚摸的是我，我也一定会以同样的温柔抚摸你。

这顿午餐他吃的一点也不安心。不过在他们有一搭没一搭的对话中，他了解到Thor虽然已经40几岁了，但是这么多年来一直非常热爱健身和游泳。但是他一直没有结婚。

没有吗？为什么呢？Loki突然就很有兴趣。

“你们年轻人总是那么冲动，觉得遇见一个人就觉得遇到了一生挚爱，就觉得想要结婚，我不是。”

“是一直没有遇到吗？”Loki问道。

“也算是吧。”Thor朝着Loki笑了，Loki看着烈日下这个男人的笑容，仿佛这个热情的笑容是这个夏天最迷人的事情，Loki呆呆的看着他的笑容，他的眉眼，仿佛可以立即与这个完美的男人相拥坠入地狱。或者升入天堂。他相信只要有这个男人的地方无疑就是天堂。

他的手指突破了那个桃子，将桃子挤出汁来，Loki听着这个汁水的声音，觉得自己的脑子又炸开了。他又无法思考了。

“我们是不是得回去工作了？”Thor起身准备回画室。Loki只得让自己从幻觉中清醒过来，有些烦闷地跟在Thor的后面。“天气真的太热了，请问可以你这里冲个澡吗。”Loki刚说完浴室在那边，就眼睁睁的看着Thor在他面前脱光了上衣。本来没打算让他脱衣服的，Loki想，他本来也只想打个型而已。然后看见Thor这样直接又什么都没意识到的样子，Loki心中更加恼火了。

果然，Thor出来的时候也没穿上衣。“你这里也没有毛巾啊。”Loki看着还在滴水的Thor的胸膛，感觉自己的下身开始燥热起来。“这个画室一直都只有我一个人，有时候总是忘记买毛巾。”Loki没法直视Thor的眼神，他感觉自己已经没有办法思考了，连忙也冲进浴室，想把自己身下的燥热冲刷掉。只留下Thor一个人呆呆的站在原地。

该死，为什么会硬起来？Loki打开水龙头，冰凉的水似乎没有任何的消解作用，他就这么站着，但是自己的脑子一刻也没有停止想着一扇门之外的那个男人。

直到敲门声突然响起，把Loki吓了一跳。“Loki？你还好吗？你在里面呆很久了，我们今天还要继续吗？”Loki心跳又开始加速起来。如果他进来怎么办？我现在可是裸着的。他又开始胡思乱想。哦，没事，门锁着呢。于是他清了清嗓子：“没事，马上就好。”

他黑色的长发滴着水，身上也没有擦干，打湿了胸前的衣物，他明显感觉Thor不安的动了动。应该是我的错觉吧。Loki捕捉到了Thor眼神中的一丝异样。

“今天……我还有一点没有画完，”  
——其实我画完了，  
“那可以麻烦你站回原来的地方吗？”  
——可以不要走吗，不要这么快。

虽然我不能告诉你，但是我不想你这么快离开我。我也没有想到这一切发生的这么快，但是告诉你无疑会让你离我远去，我们今天才刚刚见到啊，过几日你又会离我而去，我也没有理由要求你留下，这个冲动，是连我都没有想到的。

Loki看见Thor依然没有穿上上衣的意思，也没有多说什么，继续以画板为掩饰，将自己的想法藏了起来。

又是一个小时。气氛焦灼得让人难以忍受。至少Loki这么觉得。他不敢想Thor怎么想，眼角的余光里，Thor还是很有耐心的一动不动。看见他瞟他，Thor又朝他笑了，又是那个让人难以忍受的笑容。那个能够将他杀死的笑容。God save me.我可能会随时溺死，那个笑容，仿佛就是True love。

“好了，今天就到此为止吧，你可以回去了。”Loki终于从画布前站起来，对Thor说。Thor有点微微的惊讶，这又被Loki看在了眼里。但是Loki始终无法判断他以为的是不是真实。或者他只是不敢相信。

他终于要离开了。这一切终于可以结束了。当Loki说出你可以走了这几个字时，声音都在颤抖。他听见Thor对他说，“我的上衣，还在你那边的椅子上，可以帮我拿一下吗？”Loki不情愿的背对着他去拿衣服，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。然后他拿起衣服走向Thor，将衣服递给他，Thor没有接。Loki疑惑的直视这他的蓝色眼睛。他现在敢看他了，事实上，他这一次要看个够，因为这是最后一次了。

但是Thor一把扯过的不是衣服，而是Loki的手。

［三］

这一次他们之间终于没有距离了。Thor一手抓着Loki的手，一手环着他的腰，那双眼睛一改之前的阳光，甚至蒙上了一丝愠怒。

Loki感觉自己的心脏已经快承受不住了。这不是他的幻想，这是他期望了一整天的男人，真真切切的在拥抱他。他张开嘴，想说什么，但是什么声音也没有发出来。

“我可以走了？真的吗？你没有别的什么要跟我说吗？”Thor看着怀里的年轻人，他的表情又不禁柔和下来。而Loki还是被震惊笼罩着，现在又不受控制地发起抖来。感受到Loki的颤抖，Thor感到心里一股柔软，于是将他紧紧的拥在怀里，让他的脸枕着他的颈窝。

Loki不明白为什么事情会发展成这样。他终于触碰到了他，他心中唯一的渴望，他感受到了他身体上的气味和令人着迷的体温，他感受到了温柔的手轻轻地摩挲着他的背部，安抚着他。然而他的眼泪却夺眶而出。

Thor吓到了，连忙放开了他，他以为自己做错了，也以为自己会错了意，心中正慌乱不堪时，Loki伸出手，再一次将自己扑进面前这个只见了不到一天的男人怀中。

“不要放开我”Loki说道。

“我不会的，我不会放开你。为什么你要这样？你还好吗？”Thor轻轻地问道。

“嗯，我很好。”事实上，Loki感到从没有过的喜悦在他胸中炸开，然而他此时只能将脸枕在爱人的胸膛上，任凭眼泪留下。

他是我的爱人吗？Loki想，他们见面不到一天而已。

“我以为你没有这个意思。”

亲爱的，亲爱的，亲爱的，当你看我我的第一眼，我的心就已经是你的了，我以为你不像我以为那样想我，我的心就已支离破碎。Loki想着。

“从你进来开始，我就控制不住想着你了。”Loki说。“但是我不敢告诉你，我怕说出来，你就会立即离开我。”

他丝毫不记得眼前这个男人比他大二十岁，反而正是因为这个使得他宽厚的胸膛那样让Loki安心。

于是他仰起头，吻上了Thor的唇。这个触感，这个灼热的温度，是在每次听他说话的时候Loki在心中千百次地幻想过的，他甚至会嫉妒呼吸时通过这双唇的空气。Thor同样热烈地回吻着他，短短的胡须摩擦在Loki的脸上、脖子上，让他感到从没有过的快乐。

他们拥抱在一起，仿佛已经遗忘了夏日的温度，跌跌撞撞的倒在扯下的红布上。Thor褪下了Loki身上唯一碍事的湿衣，从未经历过男性的Loki又是一阵颤抖，突然的不安全感让他一下子抱住了Thor。Thor笑了起来，温柔地抱着他，吻着他的额头，轻轻地安抚着他。

Loki看着Thor，来自年轻的情欲爆发出来，他轻轻地一下一下地吻着Thor的唇角说“我爱你，我爱你……”Thor笑着回吻他，说着“我知道。”Loki趴在Thor的身上，他们已经一丝不挂，红布的柔软触感包裹着他们，在木地板上仿佛一副油画。

Loki感到下体两个男性的热度紧紧的贴在一起，不禁又脸红起来，于是他更加热烈地吻起Thor来，从他的嘴，到他温暖的颈窝，再到滚烫的阴茎。

“嘿，慢点，不要急。”Thor看见Loki张嘴就要吞下他的阴茎，被这个年轻人的情欲惹得心神不宁。他抬起Loki的头，然后一只手拿到了之前那个可怜的桃子，Loki瞬间就懂了。

“你那时候就？”Loki感到震惊。“我一直都想着你，就像你想我一样。这也是我给你的一个暗示，可惜你那时候反应得就像我做了什么恶心的事情。”Thor还是一脸那样热烈的笑容。Loki不可置信。要是Thor没有一把抓过他，天知道他会错过多少。

Loki接过桃子，在凹陷处舔了一下，一边看着Thor的眼睛。Thor一下就受不了了，眼前这个年轻人的挑逗让他又硬了一圈，然后Loki把桃子的核拿出来，将它套在了Thor的阴茎上，开始上下套弄起来。

Loki听着眼前这个成熟的男人喉咙中发出低沉的无法克制的声音，他感到无比的兴奋。Thor受不了被他这样玩弄，趁自己头晕之前，一把抓住他的手叫他停下。Loki却像一个天不怕地不怕的小兽，继续用挑衅的眼神看着Thor，将阴茎上的桃汁舔舐干净。“很好吃呢。”Loki狡猾地笑着。

真是太大胆了，Thor想着。于是他站了起来一把将Loki抱起，放在了放满颜料的桌子上。

“不要粗暴的对待我哦，我要你细细的品尝。”Loki微微仰起头，Thor看着年轻人，又忍不住笑了。作为一个没经历过同性性爱的人，他还真敢说。他将头埋在Loki胸前，吮吸着他的乳头。Loki环着他的金发，恨不得将这个男人与自己融合在一起。

然后他彻底颤抖起来，Thor那双唇为他的下体带来的快感是他没办法控制的。他的手碰倒了一盘颜料，但是他没有办法去在意，然后他就将一抹红色抹在了Thor的胸上。

“什么？”Thor反应过来之后，眼里第一次有了使坏的笑意。毕竟他也很久没有像年轻人一样恣意过了。Loki看着自己满手的颜料，也忍不住笑了。“我发誓我不是故意的。”他双手举起来做出投降的动作，却因为失去支撑向后倒去。

Thor故意没有扶住他，让他躺倒在一盘绿的颜料上。“Thor！”Loki又气恼又好笑，这个毕竟不好洗呀，Thor只顾自己笑，却没见Loki有点羞恼起来。下一秒就见Loki假装生气地扑向他，他就将人一把抱住，禁锢在自己坚实的双臂中，一下子压在身下。

“玩够了吗，宝贝？”听见Thor叫他宝贝，Loki又脸红了，一把环住Thor的脖子，再一次狂热地吻着他。Thor一路吻到Loki的脖颈，本来有点敏感的Loki忍不住轻轻地呻吟起来。这对于Thor来说与情药无异。他将Loki翻过来，用舌头舔舐着Loki的后穴。这太过了！快感冲击得Loki无法思考，嘴中也断断续续地发出破碎的言语。

“墨绿色很配你，”Thor看着他沾满颜料纤细的腰背，说道，“就像淬炼的毒藤”。这个形容不知为何让Loki兴奋。“那我就是你的毒药。”Loki依然没法掩饰自己的骄傲。

“毒药，情药，都是你，我始终无法对你说不。”Thor已经无法克制自己的欲望了，他想现在就把身下这个男人贯穿。Loki感到他下体的热度已经烫的惊人，于是他说“让我转过来，我要看着你那双该死的眼睛高潮。”

于是Thor就用情人间最温暖的姿势，一边拥抱着Loki，一边慢慢进入了Loki的身体。

这快感让Loki以为自己都要凋零成了碎片，他捂住嘴，不忍听自己嘴巴中发出的情欲的呻吟，但是来来回回的抽插让他四肢无力，头晕目眩。“受不了的话，就叫出来吧。”Thor啃咬着他的耳垂，低沉的说。被泪水打湿的黑发贴在Loki的脸上，在Thor眼里是那么的动人。于是他用自己的嘴唇覆上Loki的嘴唇，安抚着他。

于是他们在日落之时，一起颤抖着达到了高潮。

Loki看着Thor胸前的红色，这颜色真适合他啊，仿佛就像他的英雄，“如果我是你的毒藤，那你就是我生命的火光。”Thor笑着，手指轻抚着Loki的嘴唇，再一次吻了上去。“你不觉得我年纪比你大吗？”Loki又露出了只有在亲密的人面前才会露出的骄傲表情，“我觉得你这个年纪，加上你的身材，是最要命的。”

“原来你只是喜欢我的身材啊！”Thor故意曲解他的意思，急得Loki连忙用手臂撑起来向下看着Thor，试图向他解释。

然而Thor又一把将他抱住，贴着自己的胸膛，用一个吻堵住了Loki的解释。这个吻比Loki想像的要长，湿润舌尖的相互搅动让Loki的下身又硬了起来。他不安地扭动了一下屁股。

“Already？”Thor不可置信地问道。

“Shup up,daddy.”


End file.
